Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew
This is the main group of heroes in George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's Adventures Series made by Crashjim30. They are lead by George and Harold and Captain Underpants (Mr. Krupp). Members * George and Harold and Captain Underpants (Mr. Krupp)(Leaders/Founders) * Osmosis Jones and Drix * Zig (Zig and Sharko), Sharko, Marina (Zig and Sharko), Bernie (Zig and Sharko) * Charlie Ant and The Blue Aardvark * Erica Wang (The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants) * Patchy the Pirate and Potty the Parrot * Mr. Bumpy, Squishington and Molly Coddle * Horton the Elephant and Morton the Mouse * Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz and Norm (Phineas and Ferb) * Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo Jumbo * Belle and Beast * Miss Frizzle, Liz, The Bus, Tim Jamal, Arnold Perlstein, Carlos Ramon, Keesha Franklin, Dorothy Ann, Ralphie Tennelli, Phoebe Terese and Wanda Li * Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name and Snott * Uni-Kitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard (Uni-Kitty),Benny (The LEGO Movie), MetalBeard and Good Cop/Bad Cop * Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki and Jimmy Z * Kuzco, Pacha and Malina * Mighty Eagle * Jose Carioca and Panchito * Kevin, Bob (Minions), Stuart * Booger(Mixels), The Infernites(2015), The Frosticons(2015),The Orbitons,The Glowkies,The Medivals, The Klinkers, The Lixers, The Glorp Corp(2015), The Munchos and The Nindjas * Chief Bogo and Clawhauser * Max Goof * Rango and Beans * Kirby (Nintendo), Tiff and Tuff * Manolo Sánchez, María Posada and Joaquín * Susan Murphy (Ginormica), The Missing Link, B.O.B, Dr. Cockroach and Insectosaurus * Greg Heffley, Susan Heffley, Frank Heffley, Manny Heffley, Rodrick Heffley and Rowley Jefferson * Philoctetes * The Flying Dutchman(reformed) * Xandra * Dorothy Gale, Toto, The Scarecrow, The Tin Woodsman and The Cowardly Lion * Spin the Talking Globe * Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Snuffy, Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Telly Monster, Rosita, Baby Bear, Abby Cadabby, Bert and Ernie, Cookie Monster, and Count von Count * Cindy Lou Who Future Members * Gantu and Reuben * Etno Polino, Candy Caramella, Gorgious Klatoo, Bud Budiovitch and Stereo Monovici (Space Goofs) * Major Monogram and Carl (Phineas and Ferb) * The Candle Maker, Xibalba and La Muerte * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Hermy, Clarice, Yukon Cornelius and Bumble * Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid, Steff, Sgt. Mike Cosgrove and Roddy MacStew * Flint Lockwood, Tim Lockwood, Sam Sparks, Brent McHale, Steve, Barb, Officer Earl Devereaux,Calvin "Cal" Devereaux, Manny (Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs) and Barry (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) * Brandy Harrington, Mr. Whiskers, Lola Boa and Ed (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) * Boog and Elliot * Red (M&M's) and Yellow (M&M's) * Patchwork Girl, Tik-Tok, Jack Pumpkinhead and Hungry Tiger * Mr. Meaner(Captain Underpants) * Zeta and Debbie(The Angry Birds Movie 2) * Barry B. Benson, Adam Flayman and Vanessa Bloome * Sam-I-Am, Guy-Am-I, Mr. Jenkins, Michellee, EB, McWrinkle and Gluntz * The Mask/Stanley Ipkiss(animated version), Milo and Peggy Brandt * Spider-Ham * Bubbles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Invader Zim and GIR(reformed) * Jessica Gordon, Sophie One, Other Sophie, Dressy Killman, Steve “Gooch” Yamaguchi, Stanley Peet and Bo Hweemuth (The Epic Tales Of Captain Underpants) * Harry Hyena, Maggie Macaw and Karen Cat (Phineas and Ferb) * Rayman, Globox and Murfy(Rayman) * King Kong(2005) * Vitruvius (revived) * Cuphead and Mugman * Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu,Yamcha, Trunks, Goten, Android 18, Majin Buu, Master Roshi, Mr. Satan, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Oolong, Android 16, Android 17 and Videl * Beerus and Whis * Monkey D. Luffy,Roronoa Zolo ,Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami ,Usopp ,Tony Tony Chopper,Nico Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbe,Portgas D. Trace(revived) and Boa Hancock Trivia * Even after Manolo Sánchez joins the team, all the footage used for his scenes in The Book of Life including his skeleton form will still be used onward. * Also, all of the footage with Kuzco as a llama and as a human will still be used onward. * Susan Murphy (Ginormica), The Missing Link, B.O.B, Dr. Cockroach, Insectosaurus, Brandy Harrington, Mr. Whiskers, Lola Boa and Ed (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) were originally members of SuperVideomaniac's SpongeBob's Adventures Series, but since he retired due to copyright infringement, those characters will be members of this team instead. * The Flying Dutchman was originally planned to a ally in Yru17's Littlefoot's Adventures Series but since he retired due to copyright infringement, he will be member of this team instead. Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Universal Protection Category:Bond Protectors Category:Bond Creators Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Adventure Teams Category:Groups Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Females Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Global Protection Category:Cartoon Pals Adventures allies Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:George,Harold and Mr. Krupp Adventures Series Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Crashjim30 Category:Big Good Category:Life Savers Category:Bond Saver Category:Multiple Saver Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Successful Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Determinators Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Angel Squads Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Universe Saver Category:Universe Protector Category:Important Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Hero Teams Category:Dora's Adventures allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Fighters Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Captured characters Category:Kidnapped Characters